


Jealousy is a Product of the Mind

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is a little jealous of all the time Seth is spending with a certain Viper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a Product of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last year when Rolleigns was all the rage and since revised and reposted.

Seth's phone _dinged_ , signaling that he'd gotten a text and this one had to be like number 457 because he'd been texting nonstop for the last thirty minutes.

When Roman could take the incessant ringing no longer he finally asked, "Who's that?" his aggravation evident in his tone. 

"Oh, it's just Randy." Seth replied, not even bothering to look up from the screen of his phone.

_Oh, just Randy_ was it? Before this whole "Authority” angle Seth could hardly stand to be in the same room as Randy Orton and now it was all _Randy and I are going out for drinks_ or _I'm headed over to Randy's to shoot some pool_ or some such other random fuckin thing and it seemed to Roman that lately Seth had been spending more time with Randy than with him and he was Seth's _boyfriend_ damn it!

Seth finally separated his eyes from his phone long enough to look at him. "Hey, Randy just asked if I wanted to hit the gym so I'm gonna take him up on that and go get a workout in."

"If you wanted to work out why didn't you just ask me? I'm not exactly a couch potato Seth."

"I know you're not a couch potato Roman, I mean God look at your body. I just figured you'd want some time to yourself. To play your Battlefield of Duty or whatever." He waved a hand dismissively. 

Roman's voice was gruff when he responded. "Fine, go to the gym with Randy. I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time, and just so you know it's Call of Duty. Battlefield is an entirely different franchise."

He stood up from his chair and had planned on heading to the back patio to get some air when Seth reached out and snagged Roman by the arm to stop him from leaving the room.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of Randy?" Seth's smile was smug and Roman felt an insane urge to Superman punch that smirk right off his adorable fucking face. 

Roman just scoffed instead. "No, of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because every time I mention him or any time he's around you get that tight lipped, cheeks sucked so far in all that’s left is cheek bone look on your face that usually means you’re about to beat someone's ass." Seth got up from the sofa so that he was standing face to face with Roman, brown eyes meeting stormy grey ones.

"What's the problem here?"

Roman turned and tried to pull away but Seth tightened his grip not allowing Roman to avoid this conversation, as he tended to do when things made him unhappy or uncomfortable.

"Talk to me, Rome." Seth pleaded.

"I just...I just feel like ever since this whole Authority thing started you've been spending way more time with Randy than you have with me. So yeah, I guess you could say that I am a little jealous." 

Seth pulled Roman in for a kiss, never once breaking eye contact.

"Yes, I do consider Randy a friend now and I will be spending time with him. But every night I'll come home to you. I'll only ever kiss you, I'll only ever make love to _you_ , Rome. No matter how much time I spend with Randy it will never change the fact that I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

Seth kissed Roman again and this time the kiss was deeper, all tangled tongues and mingled breaths. When they broke apart Roman smacked Seth on the ass and said, "Go on and get dressed for the gym then. Wouldn't want to keep Creampuff Orton waiting."

"I don't have to go if you really don't want me to Roman."

Roman grabbed Seth round the back of the neck and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I want you to go Seth. Have fun. I was overreacting and we both know it. I love you too. Besides you can always make it up to me later." With one final smack to Seth's ass Roman continued on his path to the patio. Maybe Seth was spending a lot of time with Randy but Seth belonged to Roman and sometimes Roman just had to be reminded of that.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked it, why not let me know it?


End file.
